Ordinary Day
by Hilt
Summary: A songfic based on the song Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton, edited on 6/21/12. Enjoy!


06-22-2012: Hi everyone! In case you didn't know, I was on hiatus. To be honest my writing has grown and changed a LOT (I started these in 6th grade, and I'm now leaving 12th) and now I'm going on a massive editing spree before I continue writing my stories! The concepts will remain the same, but the content may change a little (or a lot, but for the better). I completed this story a long time ago and reading it I was dissatisfied and decided to rewrite most of it and add more detail to make it less rushed. Sometimes I get ideas in my head and I just want to get it all out! I really hope you enjoy this, please review and let me know what you thought! :) Also check out my other stories, you'll probably be seeing a lot of awesome changes!

Disclaimer: I did NOT write this song (Ordinary Day), it's actually by Vanessa Carlton, I just thought it was a lovely song.

_¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·'_

I woke up at about six in the morning. I guess you could say I'm an early bird, but really I love the feeling of waking up before the world. The silence, watching the grass light up with the first glimmering rays of sun as the birds begin their morning song. The same scene unfurls itself every morning, yet there is something unique about it every time. It blows my mind to think that there are people out there who don't know what it means to really stop and appreciate the beautiful world lying before them. Waiting for my coffee to brew, I rummaged around a pile of laundry on my bedroom floor for a decently clean jacket. I spotted my favorite green hoodie with delight. Pulling on the jacket, I gingerly stepped into the rays of light being emitted from my kitchen window, and simply watched the morning come to life. The pot of coffee beeped, and I begrudgingly tore myself from the window and pulled open a cabinet. I was immediately greeted by an assortment of china mugs, and plucked one from it's place. Pouring the steaming brew into my mug, I then meandered around gently sipping. The sound of branches snapping disturbed my peace, and with a jump I let the mug drop straight onto the ground infront of me.

"Shit, ya little bugger!"

My first words of the morning. I jumped back and grabbed a towel off the counter, first wiping off my legs. When I straightened up, I took a moment to look out the window and looked for what had caused the racket. On first glimpse I saw nothing, and turned to wipe up the coffee. Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck shot up and I craned my head back around, spotting a boy brushing himself off. I ran outside into the balmy yard with my checkered dishtowel and about midway froze.

_Wings?_

"Excuse m-"

_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day  
Just tryin to get by  
Just a boy  
Just an ordinary boy  
But he was looking to the sky_

I was cut off, and as if this were perfectly normal he said "Come with me", stretching his palm out to me.

"Wh.. what?" I stammered, completely dumbstruck.

"Take my hand, It's time to get some fresh air."

"This air isn't fresh enough?" I blurted, taking his statement literally. He simply smiled and shook his head, extended his hand out further. I don't know what came over me. Perhaps it was chirping, the languid breeze, the way he shook his head or a sudden leap of faith, but I dropped my dish rag, walked right up to him and placed my hand center on his.

_And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realise  
That every day he finds  
Just what he's looking for  
Like a shooting star he shines_

"Hold it tight."

I simply nodded, every ounce of my being quivering with excitement.

_Now he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words couldn't heal_

I gazed into his hazel eyes. It felt like I'd seen these eyes my entire life, yet I couldn't pull my eyes away. We simply stood there staring at each other into eyes that held lifetimes.

_And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time_

I ripped my eyes from his and pulled myself back, realizing what I was doing.

"I have a life that needs me. I can't just drop it right here, I'm sorry."

"Sometimes you just need to let go of the things holding you back and move forward" he whispered softly.

_And he said take my hand  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand (Oh)  
In the palm of your hand_

His brow furrowed, but his eyes held the same softness.

"Come with me… there's a whole world for you to see. Beyond your kitchen. Beyond your yard. Away from the monotonous comfort you've surrounded yourself in for so long. The way you're living now isn't you."

"There's not enough time for that." I said shaking my head. "There's just not enough time."

"You have all the time in the world, if you choose to."

_Please come with me  
See what I see  
Touch the stars for time will not flee  
Time will not flee  
Can't you see_

I woke up with a start, gasping. I looked at my surroundings. I was in my room, and the sun had risen long ago. I had on my green jacket, but lord knows when I did that.

"Dreaming.." I trailed off. It was so real though. I sat up on the bed for a few moments, collecting myself before getting up to start a pot of coffee. Stepping into the kitchen, I realized it had already been started. Mind racing, I leaped to where I had dropped my mug.

Nothing.

"I guess it really was a dream" I said disappointedly. But when did I start the coffee? I opened my pantry and rummaged around for some food. Pulling out a box of cereal, I poured myself the last of it. I crumped up the box and walked over to the garbage can.

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head  
Did he ask if I would come along  
It all seemed so real_

As soon as I popped open the lid I froze. Sitting on top of the garbage was a broken china mug.

"Ready?"

I snapped my head up. Standing in the kitchen doorway was the boy from before. What?

"You blacked out," he chucked. "Take my hand, if you're ready to start living."

_But as I looked to the door  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal  
And he said take my hand  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand (oh)  
In the palm of your hand (oh)  
In the palm of your hand_

Forgetting my cereal I walked over to him and took a firm hold onto his hand. "Let's do this."

His lips turned up slightly and we stepped back outside. He gazed up, and I watched him. He could have been plain, ordinary, forgettable. But looking at him, I saw a face that had been through multiple lifetimes. Caught up in examining his face, I didn't even notice as my bare toes lost were pulled away from the ground. Reality irrelevant, inexistent even, we drifted into the sky.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just tryin to get by  
Just a boy Just an ordinary boy  
But he was lookin to the sky..._

_¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·'_

Review please! Even if you didn't like it, constructive criticism is great help! I love to know your reactions!


End file.
